dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Saiyan Beyond God
"}}}} を えたサイヤ |romaji= Kami wo koeta Saiya-jin |english= |games = |group =saiyan |other= |type= Ability |class= Supplementary |range = User |manga debut= Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" |anime debut= DBS013 |game debut= Dragon Ball Heroes |movie debut= Dragon Ball Z: God and God |ova debut= |derived= *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Rosé |parent= Super Saiyan God |related=* Ultimate Gohan |users=* Gokū Black *Gogeta * Son Gokū * Vegeta * Vegetto * Duplicate Vegeta }} を えたサイヤ |Kami wo koeta Saiya-jin}} is a state used by those who have mastered the power of the Super Saiyan God—enabling them to apply its power to other states. Usage The Saiyan Beyond God state isn't necessarily a transformation. It is simply the name applied to the state in which a Saiyan has mastered the Super Saiyan God transformation, to the point where they are able to utilize its divine power without transforming into it. They can then apply its power to either their normal state or their Super Saiyan state. Son Gokū first uses this state in his battle with the Hakaishin Beerus. Though the Super Saiyan God form expired, Gokū had taken the form's power within himself, enabling him to apply it to his normal and Super Saiyan forms, which allowed him to continue fighting evenly with the deity.Dragon Ball Z: God and God He later used this state against Freeza — who had been training to increase his power dramatically — and managed to defeat the tyrant in his final form while Gokū himself only remained in his base form.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Later, Vegeta attained the powers of a god (enabling him to become a Super Saiyan Blue) and was able to contain this power to his base state as well. While sparring with Gokū on Beerus' Planet, both Saiyans kept their god power contained to their base forms, proven when, during their clashes, a flicker of godly power would appear, surprising even Whis.Dragon Ball Super episode 18 However, it should be noted that the Saiyan Beyond God state presents an anomaly: despite the use of divine power, whether it is being applied to a Saiyan's base state or their transformed states (such as Super Saiyan), ordinary beings remain able to sense the Saiyan's ki—a trait that is not present in either of the true god states. When a Saiyan beyond God transforms into a Super Saiyan, they will instead become a Super Saiyan Blue.(2015). http://www.shonengamez.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/kjkYQkH.png Attributes The power of the Saiyan Beyond God state is enormous and can be applied to a Saiyan's lower forms to increase their power. For instance, it allowed Son Gokū to fight Beerus while only in Super Saiyan form.''Dragon Ball Super episode 13''Dragon Ball Z: God and God'' By the time Freeza revived, he was able to fight the tyrant (who was in his final transformed state) in only his normal state, revealing to Freeza that he didn't need Super Saiyan anymore to overcome the emperor's final form. Finally, after adopting the Super Saiyan 2 state during his sparing match with Zamasu, Gowasu noted that Gokū's power rivaled that of Beerus himself.Dragon Ball Super episode 53 Trivia * Despite appearing in the movies, and later in Dragon Ball Super, this state was only given a name in Dragon Ball Heroes. * In the nineteenth film, this state's aura is distinctly white with yellow highlights. In the Dragon Ball Super anime, manga, and the video games, however, the aura does not have any distinctions. References